Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 1
Slenderfreak Strikes Back: Part 1 is eighteenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot The episode starts with Carl chasing Dr.Frank downtown. "Give up, Frank! You know i'll beat you atleast a thousand more times!" "Nah." Dr.Frank grabs a street trashbin and throws it at Carl. "GAH!" Carl transforms into Slenderfreak and the trashbin phases through him. "Phew, that was close." Dr.Frank stops. "Oh no! Not your annoying ghost life-form again!" "Aw, but he's awesome!" Slenderfreak says and punches Frank in the face and knocks him out. "Booyah." Scene switches to another moment where Carl confronts Quinn. "Give up, Quinnie!" Quinn smiles. "NEVER!" Carl transforms into Slenderfreak and posseses Quinn. "Lalalala! I'm the all mighty Quinn! I'm so dumb, i'm so duuuuumb!" Quinn flies straight into a wall and Slenderfreak unposseses him. "Booyah!" Scene switches to normal time, where Carl is watching TV and dialing through the Xtratrix. "GCB, time to practice aliens!" =THEME SONG= Cindermusic is seen standing in front of GCB, out on the street. "Ready GCB?" "Ready." GCB transforms into Bullfrag and stretches his tongue, but Cindermusic grabs his tongue and spins him by it in the air, then throwing him at a car. "Heh." Cindermusic smiles. "Why Cindermusic?" GCB comes out of the broken car. "He's new. And do you know how hard it is to focus the power? Plus my massive hands? And speakers everywhere?" Cindermusic reverts. "Let's practice with some other...Like, oh i don't know, LoveMeLot, SpazzJam...OH, OH! BreezeBreathe! Or... Oh i don't know...Nucleardropt?" GCB says. "LoveMeLot time!" Carl clearly dials on LoveMeLot, but instead transforms into Slenderfreak. "Ah yes, Slenderfreak." Slenderfreak's eyes turn pink and he holds his head. "GAHH!!" "Carl?! You allright?" GCB asks. The Xtratrix detaches from Slenderfreak and he laughs, then flies into the sky. The Xtratrix turns into Carl. "What the...?" "I think your alien just ditched and escaped you." GCB says. "I should go get something to eat." Carl says. "Of course. Pizza Wednesday. GCB says. "Care to join me?" Carl says and walks off. "No." GCB says and goes to the garage. Later, Downtown, 2:35PM Carl is walking downtown with a pizza box. "Can't wait to get home and eat this saint food!" A tall, muscular person stands in front of Carl, coming out of a one way street. "Carl Shennyson!" "That's me!" Carl says and gulps. "And you are?" "Carl Shennyson!" The person yells at Carl. "No, no, no. MY name is Carl Shennyson. What is YOUR name?" Carl says. "I am Chris the Assassin. I have been sent to capture you." Chris grabs Carl for his hoodie. "Black hoodie...With a "C" on it...Yeah, you don't really look a bit like an assassin." Carl crosses his arms and suddenly drops his pizza box. "AW COME ON!" "I know, but i like my nickname, it's cool!" Chris says and shrugs. Carl transforms into LoveMeLot. "Kinda i-LOVEMELOT?! Now? Oh and nah, your nickname is lame." Chris angers and punches LoveMeLot really hard in the stomach. LoveMeLot falls down and holds his stomach. "You big stupid Frankenstrike!" Chris angers and grabs LoveMeLot in the air. LoveMeLot times out, and reverts to Carl. Chris hangs Carl over his shoulder and teleports. Back at the team's house, Max and GCB are in the garage, fixing Max's car. "Just a little more...JUST A LITTLE MOORE...There!" Max says, but gasoline starts flowing out of the car. "Oh come on!?" GCB transforms into Jury Rigg. "Maybe Jury Rigg can do this. BREAK BREA-i mean-FIX FIX FIX!" The garage is seen from outside. Suddenly, a boom is heard and the garage doors slam down. Max and GCB's faces are black, due to the smoke and explosion. "I should just probably buy a new car." Max says and sees the Biotrix. "Or i could just go for an...UPGRADE!" Max slaps his Biotrix and instead turns into Frankenstrike. "I HATE THIS WATCH!" "You can atleast power up your car battery now." GCB says. "Oh jaa." Frankenstrike puts his hand on the car battery and prepares to shock it. "Ready GCB?" GCB opens the car's doors and gets inside. He prepares to turn it on. "Ready." Frankenstrike shocks the car battery and GCB starts the car in the same hit. Soonly after, GCB is seen shooten out of the garage, somewhere in air. "What the-" GCB starts falling and slaps his Omnitrix. "Big Chill? Even better." Big Chill phases into the garage in front of Max, then reverts. "Max, this is a waste of time." "I should DEFINATELY buy a new car." Max says. "Ya think?" GCB scratches his head. "I'll go get us something to drink." Max goes into the house through the indoor garage doors. "Okay." GCB starts picking up some tools. A shadow appears behind him. "Max, if this is another one of your pranks, i am not amused." GCB turns around and sees Chris. "Woah, who are you?!" GCB prepares his Omnitrix. "I am Chris the Assassin. I have come to capture you, Graeme Christopher Bruce." Chris grabs GCB. GCB transforms into Copycat and prepares to copy Chris' powers. Chris shocks Copycat through his purple electricity, then hangs him over his back. Copycat reverts. Max hears something and only peeks a little. "GCB?" Max transforms into Nanomech and lands on Chris' shoulder. Chris teleports along with GCB and Nanomech. They teleport in an castle. Chris locks GCB in cuffs. "This guy can't possibly be behind this, his clothes are too lame to be a super villain." Nanomech wonders. "Master, i picked them all up." Chris says. "You did?" Slenderfreak appears and turns on the lights. When the lights are on, GCB, Carl, Ester and Clover can be seen cuffed, hanging. "Slenderfreak? That's why Carl almost peed his pants when he got him..." Nanomech shocks. "You'll never get away with this, Slenderfreak!" Carl angers. "Oh, but i will." Slenderfreak grabs his face skin. "Here he goes..." Carl closes his eyes. Slenderfreak sheds off all of his skin and reveals a creepy, second skin of his. Carl opens his eyes. "That isn't scary at all...But on the other hand, disturbing." "Or is it, Shenny?" Slenderfreak flies to Carl and grabs his chin. "IT'S SHENNYSON!!!" Carl angers. "Sure, sure." Slenderfreak flies down to Chris. "Good work, my loyal subject." A beep is heard. "Oh no!" Nanomech shocks and taps on his Biotrix, then reverts, on Chris' shoulder. "Who is he?!" Slenderfreak shocks. Chris knocks Max off his shoulder. "And what were you doing on my hoodie?!" Chris charges up and tries to punch Max, but Max dodges and stands up by an table. "Oh this is bad!" Max says. Chris smacks the table and makes a electric shockwave, which backfires Max on the floor. A pistol falls beside Max. "A gun?" Max thinks. Max takes the pistol and aims it at Chris. Chris raises his arms up, in a defeatful way. "Syke!" Max aims the pistol at Carl's cuffs and fires it. "What the hell?! Why are you shooting at-" Carl tries to say but the bullet breaks his cuffs. "WOOHOO!" Carl, as he is falling down, activates the Xtratrix. He slams it, but doesn't transform until he falls down. "CARL!" Clover, Ester, Max and GCB shock. Crashhopper jumps out of the crater made, then fastly transforms back into Carl. "And now...Here we go Chromastone!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix and various random cloth and cotton cover him. A bolt protrudes from his back and he grows muscular. "Stitchbolt? Against Slenderfreak? Yeah, okay." "You are my species now!" Chris shocks. "Wait...dude, you're a Stitchbolt? Why did i think you were Frankenstrike?" Stitchbolt comes closer to Chris. "You call your Clotherron form Stitchbolt? I must admit, pretty cool." Chris says. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHRISTOPHER?! Don't talk to the enemy! Destroy him!" Slenderfreak commands Chris. "I cannot fight someone my own species!" Chris says. "HE ONLY ALTERED HIS GENETIC CODE YOU MORON!! He is not a true Clotherron!" Slenderfreak rages. Chris confuses and shrugs. "Yeah...He's got a point there." Stitchbolt says and he and Chris fight. Stitchbolt and Chris arm wrestle with both arms, and as they generate electricity, Stitchbolt's blue and Chris' purple somehow merge into a green one, then backfire both of them. "This is a waste of time. Slenderfreak, back into the Xtratrix!" Stitchbolt flies to Slenderfreak and tries to shock him, but he goes intangible. "Oh come on!" "Nope." Slenderfreak grabs a chain and spins around Stitchbolt, trapping him in two circles of metal chain. "Gah!" Stitchbolt shocks the chain and it backfires onto Slenderfreak, who is still holding it. "Try electricity on for size, eh?" Max transforms into Four Arms and climbs to GCB, Clover and Ester. He first frees Clover who then frees Ester and GCB using her laser lipstick. "Thanks." Ester says. "No, thank Max!" Clover says and blushes. GCB transforms. "How about we first do action, then flirt and stuff?" Everyone turns around and sees GCB turned into L.O.L. "Look everyone, it's laugh out loud!" Clover says and she, Ester and Max laugh. "L.O.L. stands for Lots Of Lightning!" L.O.L. angers and Chris grabs him. "Let me go, muppet!" L.O.L. shocks Chris, but nothing happens, due to his immunity to electricity. "Stand still, you pest!" Chris turns around to Slenderfreak and holds L.O.L. Slenderfreak goes to L.O.L. and Chris and somehow magically stabs his hand into L.O.L. "If you want your friend alive Shennyson, i want the Xtra-" Slenderfreak tries to say something but Rath kicks him off. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SLENDERFREAK! YOU DON'T ATTACK MY FRIENDS WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES!" Rath angers. "Why do you all low-grade specimens call me Slenderfreak? For I am, Sorse'ry." Sorse'ry laughs. Stitchbolt reverts. "Your name is "Source ray"? S-O-U-R-C-E R-A-Y?" "No...S-O-R-S-E R-Y." Sorse'ry corrects Carl. "It sounds like Source ray." Carl says. Chris fires a bolt at Carl, backfiring him to a machine. Sorse'ry grabs Carl and cuffs him to the machine. "I'll just have to manually get the Xtratrix off. Or..." "Or what, freak?" Carl says. Sorse'ry clicks a button which makes a pod around Carl. The pod launches into air, probably deep into space. "CARL!" Rath, Clover, Ester and L.O.L. shock. To be continued. Characters *Carl *Max *GCB *Clover *Ester Villains *Slenderfreak/Sorse'ry(first appearance) *Dr.Frank(brief) *Quinn(brief) Neutral *Chris Aliens Used By Carl *Slenderfreak(3x) *Cindermusic *LoveMeLot *Stitchbolt By GCB *Bullfrag *Jury Rigg *Big Chill *Copycat(brief) *L.O.L. By Max *Frankenstrike(accidentally, chosen alien was Upgrade) *Nanomech Category:Episodes